cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Europe
Europe is the western portion of the Eurasian continent on Earth. It has been the battleground for many of the 20th and 21st centuries' most significant conflicts. Tiberium Universe History Second World War and the remaking of history The First World War radically altered the European political landscape. In the early 1930s, Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party took over the leadership of Germany. This was done by exploiting German resentment generated from the aftermath of the First World War and the economic chaos of the Great Depression. Hitler instigated the Second World War and, although defeated, again left Europe in ruins. In 1946, after the end of the Second World War, the United States was ready to test a time travel device. Albert Einstein returned to late 1924 and removed Hitler from the time line in hopes of averting the dictator's rise to power and associated catastrophes. The effort ultimately failed: the was fought again but this time against a strengthened Soviet Union. Second World War repeated The Soviet Union launched an attack on Europe. Greece and Germany fell quickly to overwhelming Soviet forces, but the European Allies persevered. Eventually Soviet aggression elicited a global response in support of the Allies. In addition the seeds of the United Nations Global Defense Initiative were sown. Eventually the Soviets were forced on the defensive and the war concluded with the capture of Moscow and the death of Stalin. Coming of Tiberium The first recorded human encounter with Tiberium was when Ignatio Mobius discovers the green crystals on the banks of the Tiber River, Italy. The Brotherhood of Nod, led by Kane, immediately gained a near monopoly of the crystal while the Western nations (including those in Europe) made up only a quarter of the Tiberium supply. First Tiberium War Nod instigated minor terrorist attacks across the Western world. But the first conflict started when Nod blew up the Grain Trade Center in Vienna. The UN tasked the Global Defense Initiative to root out all Nod forces in Europe and track down Kane. The battles that followed in Europe were for the control of Tiberium deposits on the continent in order for GDI and Nod to destroy each other. The final battle of the war took place in Sarajevo in the Balkans where GDI destroyed the Temple of Nod and seemingly obliterated Kane with the ion cannon blast. A Changed World After the First Tiberium War, Tiberium slowly started to spread across the world. The European nations ceased to exist as well as the other nations and the UN itself, making GDI the last political power left on Earth. The infrastructure on the continent lay wasted and abandoned as Tiberium consumed many urban and rural areas of Europe and ion storms became a regular danger to populated areas on the surface. Second Tiberium War Europe once again became a battleground between GDI and Nod when Kane resurfaced to start the Second Tiberium War. GDI and Nod battled it out across the continent in Germany, Great Britain, Greece and Norway including other countries that were under either GDI or Nod after battles in North America and Africa. Europe also began to suffer under the chemical missile attacks which terra formed parts of the continent, prompting GDI to destroy the main Nod chemical facility in Germany. This time, the war ended when GDI assaulted the Nod headquarters in Cairo. Reclaiming the Earth With Kane's second demise, GDI was victorious and Nod fragmented into splinter cells to avoid bearing the full brunt of GDI's assault. After the Firestorm Crisis, GDI claimed the Tacitus in hopes of finding a cure to the Tiberium problem During this period, Tiberium began to take its toll on the world. Europe was divided into three zones depending on the level of Tiberium contamination. Italy and the Mediterranean region became a Red Zone, where Tiberium contamination is so severe it cannot support human life thus is uninhabitable. Eastern Europe was designated as a Yellow Zone where the region was dangerously contaminated but still contained most of the world's population. Nod operated in these zones and established strong footholds in the region, especially in Sarajevo where Temple Prime was rebuilt over the ruins of the former Temple of Nod. Western Europe (including Germany, France, Ireland and Great Britain) were Blue Zones with little Tiberium contamination and was under GDI control. Indeed GDI managed to reclaim Germany from a Yellow Zone into a Blue Zone following Sonic reclamation from the Tacitus. These Blue Zones had the greatest resources in wealth and infrastructure, a fact which the discontented Yellow Zone population resented. Third Tiberium War The Third Tiberium War inflicted the greatest damage possible to Europe. The whole continent became one massive war zone as GDI fought Nod in Eastern Europe. During the final Siege of Temple Prime GDI used the ion cannon to destroy Temple Prime and Kane along with it, only to hit a Liquid Tiberium Bomb hidden in the basement and caused an explosion that turned the whole of Eastern Europe in a Red Zone. The explosion attracted the attention of the Scrin, who rained down hard on the major European blue zones. London, Cologne and Stuttgart were destroyed and the aliens took out GDI's Tiberium silos, allowing the crystal to eventually consume them. Berne was hit by a catalyst explosion by the Scrin mother ship, instantly turning the city center into a Red Zone. GDI fought back to retake Western Europe from the aliens and took the fight to them in Europe's Red zones, mainly in Italy. GDI destroyed three of the four towers in Italy and destroyed the Relay Node at the former Tiber River, which effectively stopped the alien invasion. Nod meanwhile captured the last alien tower standing in the Mediterranean. 2062 Post-war reconstruction in Europe began after the Third Tiberium War. However Tiberium began to evolve and spread at an alarming rate in which by 2062, 98% of Earth was one global Red Zone. Even the areas previously designated as Blue Zones such as Britain, were consumed by the alien crystal. As Kane met with the GDI Council in their global HQ in Manchester to discuss an alliance, the city itself was swallowed up by Tiberium. Fourth Tiberium War By May 2077, the TCN had cleared Europe and the rest of Earth of Tiberium. However the uneasy alliance between Nod and GDI faltered and the site of the last Scrin tower became a battleground for control of the TCN. Red Alert Universe History Second World War and the Remaking of History The First World War radically altered the European political landscape. In the early 1930s, Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party took over the leadership of Germany. This was done by exploiting German resentment generated from the aftermath of the First World War and the economic chaos of the Great Depression. Hitler instigated the Second World War and, although defeated, again left Europe in ruins. In 1946, after the end of the Second World War, the United States was ready to test a time travel device. Albert Einstein returned to late 1924 and removed Hitler from the time line in hopes of averting the dictator's rise to power and associated catastrophes. The effort ultimately failed: the was fought again but this time against a strengthened Soviet Union. Second World War Repeated The Soviet Union launched an attack on Europe. Greece and Germany fell quickly but the European Allies persevered. Eventually Soviet aggression elicited a global response in support of the Allies. Eventually the Soviets were forced on the defensive and the war concluded with the capture of Moscow and the death of Stalin. The war contributed support to the formation of a global defense agency at the United Nations, however this ultimately went nowhere. Third World War After the Great World War II ended with Stalin, dead in both Allied and Soviet missions and the start of the First Tiberium War, Alexander Romanov becomes the new Soviet leader after being appointed by the Allies as a communist Premier. His reign, had him to do an invasion of the United States by full force after appointing a new Soviet Commander (Red Alert 2) to lead this world war and rearming some technologies to brand new ones including the rise of the World Socialist Alliance. Dark Night Confessions Since the European Council dismissed claims of an invasion on North America and Chicago being blown to bits by the ruthless Vladimir on the Soviet honor, Dugan and Eva Lee appeared on a FMV (Full Motion Video) with European leaders to be in this war. Three leaders of Europe including France, Germany and Great Britain decided to aid the Allies but their Allied Commander (Red Alert 2) needs to bomb the Nuclear Missile Silo complex from Soviet blackmail which means turning this Allied involvement into an incident. The Lights Must Go Off With Rene Lyon, the Allied forces moved to Poland and attack the Soviet Missile base to get Western Europe push into the war. Romanov sent his Commander to Paris with a dispatched team to turn the Eiffel Tower into a giant and infamous Tesla Coil, to wipe out the situation. The mission was successful to complete this and the European leaders were sending aid themselves, instead of the US response from the President. The City of Lights was the name of this mission. The Einstein's Laboratory The Black Forest has the laboratory of Albert Einstein, the Allies' famous scientist of the two world wars. During this part, the Allied forces destroyed the Soviet bases after they had taken out three German bases to establish theirs for the attack but the Allies, managed the whole thing with a Mirage Tank division had blew the Soviets away. Demolishing the Allies Since the Soviet homeland was attacked by the Korean forces but they were defeated, Romanov told the Commander that the Allies are going to attack a research facility in the Ural Mountains. Before the mission began, Soviet intelligence managed to find both Dugan and Carville are visiting two European leaders in both Germany (Red Alert) and Great Britain. Yuri sent the leader of the campaign there and attacked the Allied forces - consisted of British Sniper cover, German Prism Tank blasters and much of the American reinforcements there, trying to destroy the Battle Lab (Red Alert 2 Soviet) but they were suddenly repelled. Chrono Storm & Red Revolution The Allies established a base, near the Kremlin to destroy Romanov's Black Guard and get the Soviet Premier to be arrested. The Allied base sent much of Grizzly Tank battlers to take the WSA down to its knees and the Black Guard was hit by the Weather Control Device. The last of the Black Guard was gone, but Romanov will not surrender to the Allies and Tanya, the Allied hero, arrives at the Kremlin and captures Romanov. While the Allies were fighting, the Soviets were at the southern part of the building as they were trying to remove Yuri from the war. A Nuclear Missile strike destroyed the Parliamentary Building to smithereens and Yuri, maybe dead had his two bases consisting each Cloning Vat, Nuclear reactor and Psychic Sensor were terribly gone. Yuri and the Time Machine Mirage or Deja Vu? Back in Mirage, the Soviet forces lost to the Allies as the communist armies tried to destroy the laboratory of Professor Albert Einstein in the Black Forest of Germany (Red Alert). Meanwhile, in Deja Vu as the final mission to have the Allied and Soviet forces fighting each other, the Soviets sent their veteran to destroy the bases instead of the Allied winners. General Carville, who was killed by a Crazy Ivan in the last game, has returned to Berlin for the plans to defend Einstein's lab. The lab was destroyed, finally by Soviet troops as they celebrated that final mission between Allied and Soviet operations, including that Romanov saying to his Soviet Commander (Red Alert 2) about the brilliant plan. Yuri's Bet: Where is the Treaty? In the mission of Trick or Treaty, Yuri had brainwashed Eva, while she was briefing the Allied Commander (Red Alert 2) and told the traitor, that the treaty is held at the Houses of Parliament in London, Great Britain. The treaty was getting started at Parliament House, when Yuri unleashed his attacks on the building but it wasn't working until the last minute that he failed to do that. By the time of the battle had been done, the treaty was signed and the Anglo-Soviet forces destroyed the traitor's base after taking down the Floating Disc, a new weapon for Yuri which most notably, Carville saw with other Allied soldiers, thinking it's an alien invasion. The Invasion of London The European Council sent the Soviet veteran to London, again to destroy Yuri's major operation and rescue the Allies from a controlled Psychic Beacon. The WSA and the USSR leaders, such as Romanov, had to sign the paper at Parliament House but the Commander stopped Yuri from brainwashing London and victory was made. Your Last Chance, Yuri In Romania, the defector escaped from the Moon to the castle, where he was hidden in. Allied forces were under Mind control with the Soviets, outside the castle. The veteran, with some help from Soviet intelligence officer, Zofia had managed to stomp all three presences and destroyed two Psychic Beacons to reunite the Allied and Soviet friends. The castle was destroyed and Yuri was dead by the Time Machine(with a T-Rex). The Crisis After the Psychic Dominator Disaster and Yuri's death, Europe was at peace and in ruins as the Soviet Union was divided down by another Commander who wanted war again, this time the Allied Nations and the Soviets are back including a new faction called the "Empire of the Rising Sun" who had their advance starting now. This Soviet Commander turned on another war, this time during the Post-war Crisis with the Allied forces having to strike back and then claiming victory as the new faction will start the war soon with new technologies and the replacements of the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster after Yuri's faction has been blown to bits. Soviet Time Travel Anatoly Cherdenko and General Krukov were with Gregor Zelinsky and changed through the Soviet Time Machine to 1927 in Belgium. Albert Einstein is there, at the conference in Brussels and when shaking the hands of Cherdenko, the Professor gets assassinated by Time Travel and then, a new Fourth World War is here. The Soviet Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising missions are Raid on Lost Castle and Schemes of the Intruders. Allied Missions *Ride of the Red Menace *The Shark and the Lure *The Famous Liberation *Enemy of our Enemy *The Unfathomable Fortress *The Moon Shall Never Have Them Soviet Missions *The Shrike and the Thorn *Circus of Treachery *Taking Back Ice-Harbor *March of the Red Army *The Science of War *No Traitors Tomorrow Imperial Missions *To Conquer Shattered Spirits *Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords *Crumble Kremlin Crumble *The Last Red Blossom Trembled Commander's Challenge Europe became another battleground, this time for the Commander's Challenge. The Futuretech Commander fought over for technology from each faction: the Allies, Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun. Battles between him and his enemies were held in the Atlantic Ocean, Germany, Italy, Sweden, Great Britain, Greece and Iceland. Generals Universe History Turkey and Crete In 2013, GLA forces fooled the Americans with everything, they got to destroy the Airfield at Adana in Turkey to prevent the GLA empire from cracking in the heart of the American intervention. Also, the GLA destroyed the USS Reagan with a captured USA particle Cannon. Russia American forces were rescued from their POW camps, lead by Colonel Burton to destroy a GLA laboratory in the mountains of Mount Elbrus. Black Lotus gained a GLA base for capture as a Tunnel Network was spotted each time in one or more spots. A GLA Tech Oil Derrick complex was found and expelled for making Toxin funds. As GLA defenses were gone, the lab was destroyed in an avalanche by the Allies. Germany Breaching the US West Coast was extremely fun for the GLA, which more than 100,000 American soldiers returned home for homeland security. China was held hostage by the GLA runners and a US outpost was a choice for destruction or capture but the three forces turned to the USA Central Command and main Headquarters in the city of Stuttgart. Chinese forces pushed the GLA from Stuttgart in revenge for a captured base, statues pulled down to celebrate world opinions for China, GLA retreat from Europe turned deadly for the Chinese forces to surround and blasted GLA and US counterparts, near Hamburg. See also *Europe (Wikipedia) Category:Locations